powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Ranger, Twin Danger (Fanon)
Blue Ranger, Twin Danger is the twenty-fourth episode of Power Rangers: Jungle Fury, Part 2. Synopsis The Phantom Beasts control three of Kayla Thomas' family members and call forth the Spirit Rangers. They look and fight exactly like Power Rangers. Our heroes are in for a real fight as they face the spirits of their own masters. RJ makes a device that will momentarily stop the Spirit Rangers. But he knows that something more has to be done in order to save his Dad and the other masters. And Ricky's twin brother Mickey O'Conner comes to visit. Plot Nigel, C.C., Ricky, and Dominic get back up and face the Rangers. Inside the temple, the crystal eyes are glowing. General Scorch: Awaken. The three Masters move forward, ready to battle. Dai Shi and Camille are pleased. Each move a Master makes, is copied by his Spirit Ranger. Nigel: Let's ranger up and kick butt. Ready? RJ: Ready. All: Jungle Beasts, Spirits Unleash! Ricky, RJ, Nigel, Dominic, and C.C. morph. All: Let's go! The Rangers battle the Spirit Rangers. They have a difficult time against the Spirit Rangers. Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Red Ranger use their weapons against the Spirit Rangers. The Spirit Rangers also have weapons and use them effectively against the Rangers. The battle continues. Wolf Ranger is battling Shark Ranger, when he suddenly sees his dad's eyes beneath the helmet. Wolf Ranger is surprise and says dad. This seems to break the hold over Master Finn. Master Finn stops battling and stops Master Phant and Master Swoop from battling. The Spirit Rangers vanish from the scene. Dai Shi growls his disproval. The Rangers wonder what happen. Wolf Ranger thinks he knows what's going on. RJ, Dominic, Nigel, Ricky, and C.C. regroup in the loft. RJ believes the Masters are controlling the Spirit Rangers. RJ has invented a device that he believes will block the signals. Everyone is enthusiastic, but RJ warns them until they rescue the Masters, the Spirit Rangers will keep coming back like a bad rash. During the meeting, Ricky has receive a message from Fran and he is not happy. Ricky goes over to the phone and leaves a message for his brother, telling him not to come, as it is a bad time right now. After Ricky hangs up, C.C., Dominic, and Kayla corner him. C.C. and Kayla didn't know Ricky had a brother. Ricky tells them they are like night and day. Dominic comments that he likes him already. Inside the temple, the Masters are being dragged back to their cells by the Rinshi. Camille walks up to General Scorch and wants to know where he is taking them. General Scorch replies that he does not answer to her. Dai Shi walks up and tells him then to answer to him. Dai Shi wants the Spirit Rangers back attacking. General Scorch tells Dai Shi that their spirits are drained, and they need to recover first. Dai Shi does not like this answer. Ricky and RJ are walking towards Jungle Karma Pizza. Ricky is asking RJ about the device he has made. RJ can't guarantee it will work. The only way to find out is the hard way. They hear commotion coming from inside the restaurant. RJ and Ricky enter and a crowd has gathered around a guy with a guitar. Ricky recognizes his brother, Mickey, right away. C.C. can't believe Ricky didn't tell them Mickey was his identical twin. Mickey spots Ricky and walks up to him with a hug. Fran walks by and tells Ricky she can't believe all the adventures Mickey has been on. Ricky doesn't want to hear any of it. Mickey wants to spend time with Ricky, but Ricky is too busy. Mickey offers to help, and Ricky can only accept his offer. Meanwhile, inside the throne room, General Scorch enters with Dynamir. Dai Shi, Camille, and generals Snapper and Whiger are there. General Scorch pushes Camille aside as he passes her. Dai Shi wants the Spirit Rangers to attack once more. General Scorch tells him they are not ready yet. Dai Shi growls. General Scorch tells Dai Shi he will have the Spirit Rangers ready and will also have Dynamir help as well. Ricky is working in the kitchen as Mickey talks to him. Mickey wants to know what Ricky has been up to since he seen him last. Mickey is not too impressed when he finds out it's practicing kung fu and making pizzas. There is nothing Ricky can say. Ricky and Mickey argue, which C.C., standing in the doorway, hears. Ricky accidentally bumps into Mickey, making a mess of his shirt. Mickey goes up into the loft to change. C.C. walks in and Ricky admits that he has always been jealous of his brother. C.C. tells Ricky to go change and help her with the groceries. Ricky is more than happy to. Ricky goes up into the loft and runs into Mickey. Mickey has borrow one of Ricky's shirts and comments on how good he makes it look. Mickey continues his way down into the kitchen. C.C. mistakes Mickey for Ricky, and hurries him out the door. Fran watches them go. Ricky comes down the stairs and Fran gives him a bunch of orders. Ricky wants to know where C.C. is, and Fran tells him C.C. left with Mickey. Meanwhile, Dominic makes a delivery. Dominic hears a sound and takes a closer look at the ground. The Spirit Rangers and Dynamir arrive. Dominic battles the Spirit Rangers. Dynamir tosses a disc at Dominic. Dominic dodges it. Dynamir tosses another and Dominic is trapped within the disc. Ricky receives a call that Dominic has not shown up with the pizza. Fran jokes that Dominic probably ate it. RJ and Casey are a little more concern and decide to go check it out. Kayla arrives in the kitchen, wondering what was going on. In the city, C.C. tells "Ricky" that although his brother has done a lot, so has he. The only difference is he can't talk about it. Mickey quickly tells C.C. who he is and C.C. is embarrassed. C.C. and Mickey talk and Mickey is surprise to learn that Ricky is jealous of him. C.C. hears a crackle in the sky and she knows what that means. C.C. tries to get Mickey to safety, but they are soon surrounded by Dynamir and the Spirit Rangers. Dynamir tosses out two discs, and C.C. and Mickey are captured. Dynamir thinks he now has three Rangers. Nigel and RJ arrive at the delivery area. RJ has his device with him. They find a discard box of pizza, but no Dominic. Soon Dynamir and the Spirit Rangers appear. Nigel morphs and battles them. RJ's device gets knock out of his hands. It is difficult and Red Ranger contacts Ricky and tells him he needs help. Kayla hears the situation and Ricky takes off, with Kayla joining him. RJ morphs as well. The two Rangers battle the Spirit Rangers. Ricky and Kayla arrive at the destination. Dynamir tosses out two discs. Ricky and Kayla watches stunned as RJ and Nigel are captured in the discs. Dynamir is very pleased to have all five Rangers. Ricky and Kayla spots RJ's device and makes a run for it. The two confronts Dynamir and the Spirit Rangers. Dynamir is confused as he thought he already had all five Rangers. Ricky realizes his brother, Mickey, had been captured as well. Ricky uses the device on the Spirit Rangers. RJ's device works and the Spirit Rangers vanish. In the temple, the Masters are exhausted, as the chains snap them back to the wall. General Scorch can not believe what has happen. Dai Shi is not happy. Back on the battle field, Theo morphs into Blue Ranger. Blue Ranger battles Dynamir. It is not enough, and Blue Ranger has to go into Jungle Master Mode. The battle continues. One of the disc hits the ground and Lewin is released. Lewin watches amaze as Blue Ranger continues his battle against Dynamir. The rest of the discs are released as well, and Casey, Lily, Dominic, and RJ are release. RJ spots his device on the ground. RJ runs and gets his device. RJ is not happy to see his device is destroyed. Blue Ranger demorphs. Lewin is stunned that Theo is the Blue Ranger. Theo makes sure Lewin is okay. Casey, Lily, and Dominic morph. Dynamir grows to giant size. RJ, Theo, and Lewin watch from the ground as the three Rangers, in the two Megazords, battle Dynamir. Dynamir soon knocks Yellow Ranger and Red Ranger out of the Megazord. RJ and Theo morph, and jump into the battle. Wolf Ranger and Blue Ranger battle Dynamir with their Megazord with Bat Power. Together with Rhino Ranger, the Rangers destroy Dynamir. Lewin cheers for his brother. The following day, Lewin is packing as Theo tries to play the guitar. Dominic comes up to let Lewin know that his cab is here. Theo asks him how long it takes to hold down the strings of the guitar. Lewin replies several years of practice. Lewin has his own question, how long does it take to go flying through the air with the kung fu moves. Theo has the same answer, years of practice. Lewin apologizes to Theo for dismissing his kung fu and Theo apologizes for disregarding his stories. Theo tells Lewin he has always admire him. The feeling is mutual and the brothers hug. That evening, Dai Shi enters the chamber where the Masters are being held. Camille and the generals are there as well. Dai Shi is not happy. Dai Shi faces General Scorch and tells him he hopes his generals are more powerful than his warriors. Dai Shi storms out, closely followed by Camille. Master Finn gathers a moment to send a telepathic message to RJ. RJ is mediating in the loft when he sees his father's face. Master Finn tells RJ to take the risk. RJ puzzles over what his father is trying to tell him. Trivia *The Spirit Rangers engage the Jungle Fury for the first time. *Dynamir, the second Phantom Beast, is defeated. *This plot resembles the In Space plot involving the Psycho Rangers *Ricky's strained relationship with his twin brother, Mickey and jealously towards him would later be used for the plot featuring Dino Charge Violet Ranger, Lindsay Cartwright and her twin sister, Laura. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers Jungle Fury Part 2 Category:Episodes Focusing on Blue Ranger